Watch Out World
by DyingHarmony
Summary: Newbie Haruno Sakura has a lot to learn when entering Konoha Academy for the Girfted. But that's what friends are for right? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno Wrning strng language, full sum inside, and Please Review, I'm a noob at this...


Disclaimer I own NOTHING! -teartear-

Btw… song is Rockstar by Prima J. I also forgot to say that Hinata is more or less OOC, I like her with confidence.

**Full Summary**: Newbie Haruno Sakura has a lot to learn when entering Konoha Academy for the Gifted. But that's what friends are for right? Once there she makes great friends, prissy enemies and maybe meets the love of her life. Things aren't so easy when you stand out in the crowd either, with a head of pink hair and bright green eyes, Sakura is taken by surprise to the length obsessed maniacs would go to, to prove their 'undying' love… while dealing with the 'Lords of the Land' and they're lackey minions.

"talking"

_**Flashback**__ (heading) or emphasis_

'thoughts'

(me talking)

Anywhoo… Please Enjoy :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly through dark, navy blue curtain and hit porcelain skin in the sun ray's unending journey to reflect off of something glossy. Mainly on a mop of pale shimmering pink hair evident in the pool of matching navy blue bed sheets. Asleep on the bed was a 17 year old girl with pale, smooth skin and light cherry blossom pink hair. As the rays of sunlight hit her eyelids, she willed the to open, revealing a pair of tired, deep viridian eyes. The girl, Haruno Sakura, pushed herself up from her comfy double sized bed looking at the alarm clock by her bedside table. 6:38 AM it read. "Should I get up now… or later?" she asked herself quietly. She decided on her first choice.

Sakura swung her legs to the edge of the bed and swayed a little from the exhaustion of moving a couple of days prior. She wobbled towards her now neat closet and picked out today's clothing; which consisted of dark, faded navy blue skinny jeans, a black camisole top, and a pale yellow belly fit ¾ sweater that was loose at her torso area and gradually got tighter towards her belly button, it reached a bit past her belly button and still showed a bit of her well toned stomach. Since she didn't receive the school uniform that she had yet to send her, Sakura felt that this was appropriate for the day, sporty, yet preppy.

She got into the shower and turned it to lukewarm. Ten minutes later and she was out of it and dressed. Sakura trudged down the stairs, not looking forward to her first day of school at Konoha Academy, the school for the gifted.

Living on her own was no cake-walk, of course, because that meant that she'd have to find a part-time job or go homeless. Sakura's parents died when she was six, leaving her to the orphanages in bustling streets of Konoha, but no later that she had arrived, was she adopted by a family from Suna. The Sabaku's adored her as much as she adored them. She gained an older sister, Temari, as well as two older brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. Temari was now 21, Kankuro now a 20 year old, and Gaara was 18, Sakura gained a close relationship with all her siblings as well as her parents. She learned many things from each of them, Temari with being a girl, Kankuro with being sporty and wild, and Gaara… the silence that followed him soon rubbed off on her. Sakura knew when to be silent and when to be loud, speaking only when she was spoken to. She played that role in hope of gaining her parents' respect, but that wasn't needed, they loved her all the same.

As her big brother, Sakura and Gaara were often found together, he was her protector, her strong-hold and her best-friend. He made sure that who ever made her cry, cried twice as much in the end. The cherry blossom frowned at remembering her siblings, she missed them so much. If only they were here, then she wouldn't have felt so alone. But she knew that deep down, she had to do this, for her parents. Her real parents. It was apparently their dying wish that she go to school here, in Konoha.

The pink haired teen fixed herself a light breakfast that consisted of two toasted pop-tarts and a glass of milk. She looked around her apartment, how empty it seemed without the feminine giggles of Temari-nee-chan, the booming laughter of Kankuro-nii-chan and the silent chuckles of Gaara-panda-chan. Sakura shook her head, reminding herself that she had to do this, for her last year of high school and then University, then she could go back home, to her family. And it wasn't as if she was forbidden to visit them on her breaks or vise versa, so the cherry blossom looked to the bright side of her situations and picked up her beige tote bag and green iPod nano and plugged it into her ears and headed out the door.

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, _

_A pretty little problem, uh-huh, _

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, _

_A pretty little problem, uh-huh, _

_You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be _

_And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin' at me _

_Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, _

_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, (keep lookin' at me)_

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, noticing the dead leaves of autumn everywhere. With every step she took she noted the crunching sounds beneath her ankle high, pale yellow Adidas classics. Tired of her rosette locks blowing across her face every other second, Sakura sighed and stopped tying up her hair in a messy pony-tail.

_(wow) It seems to me like I was botherin' _

_(how) cuz I'm in walkin' look like modelin _

_(how) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin' _

_(wow) if you were better he wou-_

"Watch out!!!" Came a shrill voice alerting Sakura. She turned to see a brunette with two Chinese buns speeding ungracefully towards her, who in turn tackled her to the wilting grass of the sidewalk. Sakura was confused and it showed. Who was this girl and what was her issue? But then she looked at the girl and found her answer… roller blades. "Hehe… sorry about that." said the brunette sheepishly, getting up and dusting herself. She looked at Sakura on the ground and lent her a hand. "Sorry, that must have been abrupt." she added scratching the back of her head.

"Uh…" stammered Sakura, still confused while dusting herself off too.

"Oh, Gomen! My name is Tsukishu Tenten, and these are my friends Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata." she introduced herself and pointed to a blonde with a high pony-tail with her bangs parted to the side, she was doubled over and panting from her run, she bent her knees and rested her palms on each knee to add dramatics. And then, Tenten pointed to a girl with shoulder length navy blue hair with straight style bangs, she too was tired, but not as exaggerated as the blonde.

"O-Ohayo, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." The navy haired girl said. "It's nice to meet y-you." Looking more closely at Hinata, Sakura noticed that she was an inch shorter than herself and had a slight stutter in her voice. She was just as pale as herself with opaque eyes that gave a lavender effect at a certain angle. She was very cute when she twiddled with her two index fingers. On the three girls, the school uniform didn't look as bad as she imagined it to be. It consisted of simple white golf shirt that had the Konoha crest on the left side, matched with a green plaid, pleated skirt that reached two inches above their knees, each wore white loose socks and a pair of simple black flats.

"Man, Tenten, why'd you have to go so fast?!" proclaimed the exasperated blonde. She was very pretty decided Sakura. Nicely tanned skin and determined cerulean blues. Sakura thought that she was very model worthy. "Sorry about her, my name's Yamanaka Ino!" she piped with excitement. Sakura took this time to notice that they were all wearing Konoha uniforms.

"I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura. You go to Konoha Academy?" she asked bluntly, as she picked up her semi-scratched iPod.

"Yeah! Are you new?" Tenten answered as she fixed her buns. "Arg!!! It snapped!" she screeched in anger as she pulled off the once circular elastic. With a heavy sigh she pulled off the other one on the right side of her parted head. Tenten looked very athletic, even in the girly uniform. She carried a big sports messenger bag that looked full. Her coffee brown eyes showed irritation as she combed out her tresses of equally brown hair that reached her mid-back was now wavy and layered.

Sakura watched amused as she tried to turn on her iPod, she sighed, it was broken. "Great, now I have to buy a new one…" she mumbled to herself. "Yeah, I am."

Ino raised a brow, "Then why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" she asked, "and here, use it, I'm sure I wont for the day." Ino added handing her a pink iPod nano, to which Sakura gladly took with a smile of thanks.

"It wasn't my lucky day when I went to buy the uniform… they were out of my size so I had to order it. But the blasted thing still hasn't come, oh well, it prolonged my having to wear a uniform again." the cherry blossom babbled.

Soon they came to the front gates of the enormous land of Konoha Academy. It was beautiful in short. With gigantic almost leafless cherry blossom trees mixed with equally large oak trees that was dawned with red and orange leaves were scattered around the west and east sides of the entrance. A mix of yellow and brown crisp leaves were all over the browning grass of the soccer field towards Sakura's left. In the distance of the right side were five side-by-side tennis courts much to her liking. Kids her age, younger, or older were scattered among their cliques, and there, by the picnic tables were four guys, each with a cigarette in their mouths and a girl in each arm. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata strode towards the doors of the school with Sakura in tow, Ino's iPod buds were plugged into her ears.

"Oh look, the freak patrol just showed up!" said one of the girls attached by the hip to a guy with long brown hair tied in a loose, low pony tail, moaning out his name as he gave her a hickie. "Mm… Neji-kun." (barf worthy? I think so…)

"Psh, what ever." mumbled Tenten rolling her eyes in disgust. "We anre't the ones doing drugs, drinking alcohol and smoking at 7:49 in the morning. Just goes to show who's going to be the next drop outs this year." she continued with Ino and Hinata nodding in the background. Sakura was nodding off to the tune of the up-beat music that was pouring out of the ear-phones.

"Have you no decency? Wait, never mind, I clearly know the answer to that one." Ino continued with sarcasm. This time they stopped in front of the table and Sakura bumped into Hinata, just a tad bit. "All you ever do is go to this school to screw around with the sluts that walk around in their rolled up skirts… guess what ladies, you look like fucking retards walking around like that." this turned the fan girls' attentions to the four with anger in their eyes.

"You're just jealous that Sasuke-kun, Shika-kun, Neji-kun, and Naruto-kun spend time with us and not you!" proclaimed one that was draped over Neji's lap.

"Yeah, right." snorted Hinata, catching everyone but Sakura's attention. "Like they actually care about you… they screw around with you for a few minutes, cause lets face it, its not like they could ever hold it in as long as a more experienced guy could, and then, when you're too loose to fuck, they move on. It's a really sad cycle really, cause its not like its benefiting you. Five minutes is not ideal for everything you know, like they say: five minutes of pleasure, nine months of pain." This really got them gawking now, Hinata was never like this.

"Psh, what ever, just know, that I will always be more beautiful than you ever will." the one sitting on a spiky haired blonde's lap said, sucking on his tongue. (gross much?)

"Oh, yeah right. Who'd want a girl with stretch marks from giving birth or having too much sex? Aha, guys like the ones you're trying to get with are only used for one night stands. But when push comes to shove, they'll only abandon you and you'll never be able to show your so called pretty face in school again. Because once word leeks out that you're a slut, no one will ever show you respect. So you should just leave now, and get the local fast food job like every loser who drops out." Tenten said, looking at the fan girls in the eyes.

"Lay off you loser, you're just pissed cause we're spending time with these chicks and not you." said the blonde making the three girls scoff.

"Hm?" Sakura asked. The four guys stood there staring at her like she was retarded. Sakura adjusted her tote bag and tilted her head. By then Sakura stopped her little music-spree and turned to look at the blonde boy. "Are you really as sad as they say you are? I can see it now, one hit wonders, don't worry, when I become rich I'll spare you a couple of yen for a smoke." This caused her group of friends to laughe. "I'd even recommend you at the local gas station, but don't smoke a joint there, you'd only kill yourself. And when I become a doctor, I'll make sure to cut the wrong cord and have you die in my hands, cause the world really needs a couple of less idiots out there." she continued angering the four fan girls.

"Do you not know who we are?" The brunette boy asked in astonishment, his brown mop of hair pulled into a high pony-tail.

"No, should I care?" Sakura droned out.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke, second heir to the Uchiha Corp. and they're his friends and his band-mates: Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Neji." answered a snotty fan girl, pointing to the boy she was sitting on, his once neat coal black hair now in a disarray, then to the blonde, next the spiky brunette and then the white-eyed Hyuuga male.

"Really now? Should everyone drop what they're doing just to find out who a snot-nosed brat like him is?" Sakura paused, looking at Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru dead in the eye. "No, I don't think so, because frankly, I have much more important things to worry about. Like how I'm going to pass this day without going deaf." she answered her own question staring at the fan girls with a death glare. "Although your type is very common…a new toy every other day, booze, drugs and smoking everyday… what're you trying to do, prove a statement?." Sakura was on a roll and Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were howling with laughter, she smirked knowing fully well that she got them. "I wonder what that would be… that you could fuck? Go against most of the rules and say '_Ooooh! I'm so cool!_'" she added sarcastically. As she turned to leave she added, "Oh, and by the way… you're only second to the line of Uchiha Corp., meaning that there's someone older, smarter, and more capable than a little boy smoking a joint behind the dumpster." she finished, adding emphasis to each of the words she spat in his face.

"You know, this may not have been the biggest of wake up calls, but this is definitely a good scratch on their egos, don't cha think?" asked Ino loudly, making sure the boys and their play toys heard every word.

"Totally, I mean, now that the playing field is even I think I'm gonna enjoy my senior year after all." answered Tenten with a laugh, as Hinata just nodded in agreement giggling silently.

"What the fuck was that??!" wondered an annoyed Shikamaru.

"The annoyance of the year with pink hair." stated Sasuke finally talking for once.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Class wasn't what you exactly called exciting up to this point, not when your homeroom teacher makes you wait a half an hour only to waltzes in on your first cat-fight and calls to introduce you to your new classmates. Almost every boy was eying her like a piece of meat up there and she often felt the glares of the female portion of the class. Recalling the events of the past hour of setting foot into the hall of this so-called wonderful and out going school, Sakura was baffled and annoyed.

_**Flashback**_

It was even bigger inside than it was outside. Tenten, Hinata and Ino walked her to main office and they waited until called in. "So, you're the new girl." greeted the secretary with a small smile. She had short brown hair styled into a bob and tired yet warm brown eyes, and her name tag said Shizune. She went through the folders of her messy desk and rummaged around for a while, the four girls waited patiently. "Here you are," she said finally after a few minutes and handed Sakura three different pieces of paper and a lock with a small slip of paper attached to it. As the girls were filing out of the office when she called out to them again. "Oh, and Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?" she half turned to show that she was listening.

"Good luck on your first few days here." she answered with a smile to which Sakura returned with a small smile of her own.

Walking out of the office with the others, the cherry blossom finally looked at the papers she received. One was her schedule, and the other two were consent forms for her classes, and the lock with the slip of paper said 1108. "Hey guys?" she called to Tenten, Ino and Hinata who were chatting quietly. "What if I don't have a parent or guardian to sign these things? And where's locker 1108?" she asked, walking towards them.

"Why? I'm sure you moved here with a guardian at least ne? And locker 1108 is only a couple away from mine, c'mon I'll show you." said Hinata skeptically. Sakura walked in sync with Hinata while Ino and Tenten walked behind them, still talking feverishly. "Ne, Sakura-chan, did you move here alone?" she asked quietly.

"Hai, I'm from Suna and my sister is in University along with my two other brothers. I'm in Konoha because it was supposedly my birth parents' wish that I go to Konoha for University schooling. But I decided that I could at least get used to this place for my last year in high school. It kinda sucks being alone." Sakura answered.

"I know what you mean, heh, its pretty lonely ne? But you get used to it." said Tenten slinging an arm around Sakura's petite shoulders. "I guess we're on the same boat. But I went to the Principal about those forms." she explained.

"Oh, okay." was her only reply. Sakura could still hear Ino talking aimlessly.

"Saku, can I see your sched?" asked Ino once they reached her locker.

"Um, yeah, sure." said girl answered, handing it over to her blonde friend and stuffing her bag into the small, contracted locker.

**Homeroom: **Hatake Kakashi - N316

**Semester 1**

**Class 1: (Day A) **APChemistry 20 - Maito Gai - S202 **(Day B) **APEnglish 20 - Yuuhi Kurenai - W312

**Class 2: (Day A) **APEnglish 20 - Yuuhi Kurenai - W312 **(Day B) **APChemistry 20 - Maito Gai - S202

**LUNCH**

**Class 3: (Day A) **Physics 20 - Hatake Kakashi - S208 **(Day B) **Physical Education 20 - Mitarashi Anko - Main Gym

**Class 4: (Day A) **Sports Medicine 25 - Yakushi Kabuto - N306 **(Day B) **Foods 25 - Mitarashi Anko - W120

**Class 5: (Day A) **Physical Education 20 - Mitarashi Anko - Main Gym **(Day B) **Physics 20 - Hatake Kakashi - S208

**Semester 2**

**Class 1: (Day A) **APBiology 30 - Sarutobi Asuma - S318 **(Day B) **Cosmetology 20 - Yuuhi Kurenai - W208

**Class 2: (Day A) **Cosmetology 20 - Yuuhi Kurenai - W208 **(Day B) **APBiology 30 - Sarutobi Asuma - S318

**LUNCH**

**Class 3: (Day A) **AP Math 20 - Hatake Kakashi - N216 **(Day B) **Geography 20-1 - Shiranui Genma - E221

**Class 4: (Day A) **Geography 20-1 - Shiranui Genma - E221 **(Day B) **History 20-1 - Umino Iruka - E228

**Class 5: (Day A) **History 20-1 - Umino Iruka - E228 **(Day B) **AP Math 20 - Hatake Kakashi - N216

(Bare with me, I know it sounds complex XD)

"Oh wow, you're in a lot of advanced classes Saku, I only have Physics and P.E. with you." said Ino handing the piece of paper back to the cherry blossom.

Before Sakura could get a hold of it Tenten snatched it away and took a look for herself with Hinata reading over her shoulder. "That means, me and Hina-chan also have P.E. with you, I'm in your Sports Med. Class too."

"I have English and Sports Med with you too Sakura-chan." said Hinata softly.

_**BRING**_

And there goes the bell for Homeroom, Sakura trudged her way to class, pretty miserable at the fact she new no one and was once again alone. Not looking at where she was going, Sakura bumped into something, and that something pushed her down on the ground. Hard.

"Ew! A mongrel!" came a girly squeal. Sakura looked up to see a quarter of the people she met out by the picnic tables. Sasgay… something with a U, and his little girly friends, who were more girly than friends.

"What where you're going bitch!" he bit out in disgust. Sakura could see that it really was a joint he was smoking. How sad, he was cute too, if he weren't a druggie mixed with girls every minute of the day, she'd take every chance she'd get to ravage this kid. 'I mean, c'mon, he's so hot! Why do the good looking ones always have to play the bad boy?' her inner asked skeptical at how cliché things always seemed to be for them.

Getting off the ground, Sakura glared at them as best she could. "You're the only mongrel here, yapping like a bitch just 'cause Sasgay here is giving you your daily hickie or what ever." stated Sakura defensively.

"The name's Sa-su-ke! Gawd, are you stupid or something?" the same girl screeched.

"No, only going partially deaf thanks to you." and with that, she brushed past them and started looking at the door plates. '308...310...312...314...Aha! 316!' She walked inside silently, trying not to gain the attention of her classmates. Taking the seat farthest away from the noise to her left, Sakura placed her books down and pulled out Ino's iPod. 'I guess, she doesn't have _that_ bad of choice in music, I'd even say it's pretty good.' she thought absentmindedly scrolling down the list. 'Ooh! Take the Lead (Wanna Ride) - Wisin Y Yandel feat. Bone Thugs-N-Harmony!' an instant pick in Sakura's eyes. Getting into the beat of the song, Sakura started to bob her head, she looked at the wall clock indifferently. 'What the! 8:15...' Class started 15 minutes ago, where the hell is her T.A.? So she sat there, by the window nearly at the very back, quiet and not caring about the world around. That is, until a ball hits her in the face and completely throws her off her seat.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" yelled a frantic voice. What is with people and knocking her down in this school? "Hey, Pinky, Are you okay?" oh, that got to her.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a pair of brown orbs. Abruptly they pulled back and she got a better view of the culprit's face. A Nice, clean face with upside down triangle tattoos of some sort. Fangs, she guessed. A mop of messy brown hair that stuck out in odd angles, and sharp yet inviting brown eyes. My, did he ever have a pretty face. 'This school seems to have a _lot_ of good looking guys!' thought her inner with hearts in her eyes, letting a daydreaming sigh escape her non-physical lips. "Don't…" she answered, just when he was about to give her a hand up. "Don't call me 'Pinky'." she corrected herself. Sakura fixed her messier pony tail and took his hand appreciatively.

"Haha, sorry about that…" he gave a nervous laugh. "I'm Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba!" he said shaking her hand.

"Hi, Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, I'm Sakura, pleased to meet you. And here, aim next time." she said giving him back his soccer ball. She checked Ino's iPod, hoping that she wouldn't have to replace another one, and sighed with relief when she saw that it was perfectly okay…

Until a bland Mary-Jane clad foot came and squashed it into the ground. "Oops! Sorry, I guess I should be watching where I'm going huh?" came a familiar girly voice.

"Arg!!" Sakura moaned out in anguish. "What's wrong with you?! Are you blind and stupid?! It's fucking bright, metallic _pink_! Are you still high or something?!" yup, she lost it. Now, she'll have to make it up to Ino and herself to get them new iPod… But how do you break it to a girl who you just met and generously lent you their Pod?

"Well, bitch, next time, in the hallways, watch where you're going. And stop being a biter, that look is sooo five years ago!" said the girl with long violet/black hair and eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Said girl was appalled, "You don't _know_ who I am?!" she asked incredulously. "Watanabe Ami, hear it, learn, it, love it."

"More like hear it, learn it, barf it. Ami-san, bite me, cause you obviously don't know what you're talking about, I mean, what could you know about the next fashion statement of the year? It's not like you're a model or something, and you're obviously still stuck in the micro-mini stage. Juvenile much?" Kiba was laughing and hard. A crowd soon swarmed around the two beauties with Sasuke at one side not caring and Kiba at the other peeing his pants.

"Alright-y class, sit down and let me introduce our new classmate." came a foreign voice. Sakura looked up and saw a tall man, about six foot tall, with a mask sort of thing wrapped around his mouth and band that was covering his left eye. Dressed in a semi-casual, semi-formal look, he didn't look half bad for a teacher. All was well, until she saw what was in his hands. In one hand, was a brief case, innocent enough. But in the other… was a small orange book Sakura was all too familiar with. 'EW!! A pervert like Kankuro-nii!' screamed her inner. "Sorry, I was late, I had to prepare of a speech I'm giving sometime soon. Please come up Miss Haruno."

"Liar!" claimed most of the class while Sakura made her way towards the front.

(_**End Flashback**_)

Thus bringing us to Sakura's current position; up front and about to introduce herself.

"What ever," he droned out, sitting on his computer chair and turns towards her. "Hatake Kakashi, you're new Homeroom teacher. Please, tell us a little bit about yourself."

The cherry blossom nodded, clearing her throat. "Ano.. My name is Haruno Sakura from Suna Academy. I enjoy playing tennis, track and field, gymnastics, and dance. I got into Konoha Academy out of a scholarship, it's nice to meet you all." with that she bowed and made her way to the empty seat between Kiba and a boy wearing sunglasses. Kakashi nodded and told them to talk quietly, opening up his book. The unknown boy turned to her and nodded as a greeting causing Sakura to sweat drop. 'Not much of a talker I guess…' she thought.

"That's Aburame Shino. If you think he doesn't like you because he isn't talking, don't worry. Shino barely talks… to anyone." explained Kiba. "So, Sakura-chan, what's your next class?" asked Kiba trying to make conversation.

"AP Chemistry with someone named Gai." answered Sakura.

"He's fun, everyone passes his class." said Kiba with a smile. "Mainly cause he's a clown, so it's pretty easy."

Nodding, Sakura looked at Ino's now broken iPod glumly, what a first day… no, not even, what a first hour! "Do you know where the classroom is?" Sakura asked suddenly remembering that she didn't have a clue as to how to get there.

"I do, I have that class with you." the deep voice came from her right. Sakura whipped her head towards Shino, shocked that he actually said something. But none the less she was grateful, and with a small smile she nodded. 'Maybe things aren't going to be that bad…' but she didn't feel the intent stare of her back coming from a certain 'Sasgay' Uchiha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You're all probably going 'WTF?!' with Sakura's classes and how they're arranged right now so I'll explain…basically the 20s or 30s stand for the grade (this is how my own school functions) so 20 stands for grade 11 and 30 stands for 12. The 25s stand for half classes . The dashes (-) with 1 stands for the class or level of GPA a student has.1 is the highest (80-100 in past report cards) and you go to 2 for a bit lower (60-80). For Math the classes go from AP(Advance Placement) to Pure(80-100) and down to Applied(50 -80), in Science, the classes split into the common classes of Bio, Chem., and Physics they go from AP to the plain 20 or 30 and down to 24 or 34, that is if they don't go to the plain, generalized Science class. The room numbers…this is another thing that is based off of my school. N, E, S, W stands for the wings of the school. So, for example, N316; N is North, the 3 is the floor number, and the following numbers are the room numbers. And the semesters are the same too (funny cause I take almost the same classes xD). And I think that you all know that AP stands for Advance Program or Placement, but that's what it stands for just in case.

Please Review... it's just a click away XD


End file.
